The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus that reads a document to generate image data.
For example, image forming apparatuses that are an MFP (Multifunction Peripheral) are often provided with an automatic paper feeding mechanism part that feeds paper sheets stored in a paper feeding cassette one by one to a carrying passage for guiding the fed paper sheet to a printing mechanism part.
In addition, with some image forming apparatuses, there are provided with a cassette detection sensor that detects the state in which the paper feeding cassette has been drawn out from the apparatus main body, that is, an open state, and the state in which the paper feeding cassette is loaded in the apparatus main body, that is, a closed state, and a paper sheet detection sensor that detects whether or not paper sheet is stored in the paper feeding cassette.
In addition, with some image forming apparatuses, there is provided with a plurality of paper feeding cassettes such that, when the paper sheets in any one of the paper feeding cassette have run out, the paper feeding can be changed over to that from another paper feeding cassette.
In other words, with such image forming apparatus, the plurality of sheet storage means that are grouped are disposed, being vertically stacked, and when the paper sheets stored in the sheet storage means that is in the course of paper feeding have run out, the paper feeding is changed over to that from another sheet storage means in the same group.